Ocho tonos de Rojo
by lilithkiss
Summary: "Había algo en ella que lo atraía como a un imán, debido a eso, hoy como muchos otros días, la observaba usando como escudo un libro de estrategias militares con olor a viejo y a humedad." ROJOS


**Ocho tonos de Rojo**

-Blossom x Brick-

Edad: varias edades.

 **Advertencia:** lenguage vulgar.

 _Agradecimientos especiales a mi amiga y beta;_ ** _Lady-Of-The-Death_**.

 **Comentarios adjuntos:** Para que tengan una idea de como me imagino a las Ppg de adolescentes pueden ir a mi tumblr o copiar y pegar este texto

 **lilithkiss . tumblr post / 133229104314**

Pueden copiarlo así mismo con los espacios, google lo reconocerá de todas formas.

Las PpG son propiedad de Craig McCracken.

.

.

.

Al cumplir ocho años, Brick se impuso una meta; convertirse en el súper villano más fuerte y temible en la historia de Townsville _-_ _¡_ _Ya le daré a esta estúpida ciudad algo por lo cual valga la pena abrir sus libros de historia_ _!_ _-_ había pensado alguna vez el engreído pelirrojo.

Y es que era lo más "natural" por así decirlo, pues teniendo como padres a Mojo y Him, mínimo el más listo de sus hijos estaba prácticamente destinado a ocupar el puesto como el súper villano más infame en toda la historia de Townsville.

Para alguna vez poder ocupar aquel puesto su astucia y súper habilidades no eran suficientes, necesitaba educación; la del tipo que los humanos regulares recibían. Debía saber como pensaban, en que creían para así poder analizar mejor sus fortalezas y debilidades. Así que muy a su pesar y de las interminables quejas de Butch y Boomer, los tres hermanos ingresaron a la escuela Primaria de Townsville. Allí fue cuando por primera vez, él y sus vandálicos hermanos aprendieron a estar bajo el mismo techo que simples humanos... además de la súper-tonta y sus súper-tontas hermanas.

 _-No fue nada fácil-_ recuerda Brick con algo de nostalgia, ya que después de todo, en tan sólo unos meses debieron de ponerse al tanto con los años de educación básica que se habían saltado.

La actitud de la powerpuff rosa no ayudaba. En realidad la actitud de ninguna de las súper-tontas ayudaba pero la de ella, era la que lo sacaba de sus casillas. Era altanera y despectiva. Se creía superior; a sus hermanos y a él los trataba como moscas sin cerebro que debía aplastar y eso ponía a prueba la paciencia y tolerancia que Brick se había prometido tener, al menos durante lo que dure su tiempo en la escuela.

Tanto la detestaba, que más decidido que nunca, juró que sin piedad la destruiría a ella y a sus hermanas.

.

.

.

Para cuando cumplió 12 asistía a los mismos cursos avanzados que la odiosa pelirroja.

Disfrutaba inmensamente ver aquella mueca en su rostro cada vez que respondía alguna pregunta antes que ella y derrotarla en los exámenes se había vuelto en uno de sus más grandes placeres personales. Lejos habían quedado aquellas miradas de color rosa con sabor a superioridad académica. Continuaba viéndolo como a una mosca que aplastar, sólo que ahora lo hacía con respeto.

Su delinquida alma lo incitaba a provocarla no sólo con pruebas de matemáticas e historia, sino con un insulto por aquí y otro por allá. Incluso alguna bola de papel podría quedar adherida a su odioso pelo zanahoria. Eso por supuesto, dependiendo de su humor. Una vez, en vez de que fuera una bola de papel, se trató de una goma de mascar. Butch y Boomer literalmente se tiraron al piso, riendo hasta lagrimear.

Ella en cambio quedó en shock, desviando la mirada desde su pelo engomado hacia donde él permanecía y vice-versa; como procesando lo que acaba de pasarle a su precioso cabello.

Brick no recuerda haber sentido escalofríos provocados por miedo (?) antes de verla acercándosele levitando con los ojos empañados y el rostro sonrojado de ira para luego levantar el mentón y decirle en una voz fríamente tranquila:

—Te odio.

.

.

.

A los dieciséis años se había convertido en un adolescente malhumorado, antisocial y por sobretodo muy irritable. Atrás habían quedado esos días de destrucción y caos al azar, ahora eran *Maquiavelo, *Hobbes y *Bodino quienes lo entretenían. Su pasión por la literatura había surgido desde que un día completamente aburrido en casa de Mojo, tomó una copia de "*El Príncipe".

Aunque Brick fuese un acérrimo seguidor de Maquiavelo y sus pares, no eran sólo obras suyas las cuales estaba inclinado a leer, debido a eso el mayor de los RowdyRuff Boys _irónicamente_ pasaba una gran cantidad de su tiempo en la biblioteca de la secundaria de Townsville. Leería por horas, incluso había veces que la puesta del sol lo sorprendería inmerso en algún libro.

Sí, a Brick le encantaban los libros, más ese no era el único motivo por el cual frecuentaba la biblioteca de la secundaria.

Siempre ocupaba un lugar estratégicamente ubicado en una esquina de donde tenía una vista completa de la biblioteca y todos su ocupantes, desde allí nadie sospecharía que entre ojeadas a libros empolvados echaría miradas fugases a otra habitué de aquel lugar.

Usualmente en el centro mismo del salón de lectura, se ubicaría Blossom Utonium, quien durante los últimos meses se había filtrado entre sus sueños y pensamientos.

Pensar en su archienemiga no tendría que ser algo necesariamente inusual, ya que después de todo tendría que analizarla para recabar sus puntos débiles y poder derrotarla. Lo que si era inusual era la manera en que la líder de las PowerPuff Girls se colaría en sus pensamientos; no sería como una enemiga a la cual destruir sino más bien como la de una chica a la cual se sentía fuertemente atraído !Esto no tiene sentido!

Unas veces la imaginaría riéndole, mostrándole un semblante relajado y afectuoso. Otras veces la vería imponente; impartiendo órdenes. Sea cual sea la forma en que la viera, él sentiría opresión en su pecho, calor en sus mejillas y una tremenda ansiedad.

 _¡Tendría que estar imaginándose como el_ _s_ _ú_ _per_ _villano más grande en la historia de Townsville, no con la súper-tonta!_

Había algo en ella que lo atraía como a un imán, debido a eso, hoy como muchos otros días, la observaba usando como escudo un libro de estrategias militares con olor a viejo y a humedad.

Necesitaba saberlo.

Necesitaba saber el porqué... ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en aquella pelirroja? Creía que observándola, la respuesta aparecería frente a él y ella dejaría de atormentarlo.

.

.

.

Para los 18 años ya sabía cuál era el mal que lo aquejaba y creyó tener la cura a ello, así que Brick tal como cualquier otro adolescente con las hormonas fuera de control lo haría cambiando de "novia" o "amiguita" con la misma frecuencia que cambiaba de muda de ropa. El sexo ayudó enormemente a aliviar la tensión que sentía bajo sus hombros, mas no la eliminó. De vez en cuando, cuando la compañía era _amena_ conseguía distender su negativo estado de ánimo e incluso algunas veces lo hacía sonreír.

Creyó que una buena follada era lo que le hacía falta para liberarse de sus pensamientos sobre la chica líder y aunque temporalmente lo aliviaba del suplicio, nunca pasaba mucho tiempo para que unas orbes rosas se colaran en su mente, incluso habían veces que vería su rostro en vez del de la chica de turno que compartiera su cama.

La veía en todas partes, aun cuando no la tenía en frente. La buscaba inconscientemente, ignorando todas las alertas que su mente le daba. Cuando la tenía cerca la provocaba con tonteras con tal de oír su voz... o tener su mirada dirigida a él... pero principalmente con tal de no sentirse invisible ante ella.

Brick se sentía atrapado en sí. Aquella situación que se había alargado desde hace dos años lo estaban llevando al borde de un colapso y él sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto antes de perder la cordura.

Era un movimiento suicida, pero con tal de acabar con su agonía él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Así que una tarde de Julio cuando el salón de clases estaba vacío y el sol se ocultaba, la tomó del brazo desprevenida, confesando bajo una cortina de rubor y nervios lo mucho que le gustaba y lo mucho que había intentado que no fuera así para luego plantarle un beso hambriento en los labios.

Blossom, tal cual una dama ofendida haría; le dio una sonora bofetada que hinchó una de sus mejillas y antes de alejarse le contestó que nunca estaría con él, así fuera el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra.

Mas Brick continuó sólo y rechazado en aquel vacío salón, friccionando su inflamada mejilla con una retorcida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Sus palabras hirieron su orgullo, pero aquel beso le hacía dudar de su rechazo.

Después de todo, ¿quién en sus cinco sentidos correspondería un beso de la manera en que ella lo hizo a alguien que supuestamente desprecia?

.

.

.

Era el día del cumpleaños número 20 de Blossom, él estaba listo para visitarla y llevarle aquella súper exclusiva enciclopedia de edición limitada que había adquirido _honradamente_ con la paga del trabajo de medio tiempo que había conseguido en una firma de abogados en Townsville.

Muy a pesar de las negativas de Mojo junto a las de Him y las miradas escépticas de sus hermanos, el mayor de los RowdyRuff Boys continuó asistiendo a clases, esta vez a nivel universitario. Le gustaba superarse constantemente y además, por qué negar que le apasionaba las leyes - no para cumplirlas por supuesto, sino para saber en qué punto eran confusas y poder doblegarlas a su favor- Brick gustaba de los desafíos y nada llenaba más sus expectativas que la rocosa carrera de Derecho. Blossom también podría ser parte del motivo por el cual hubiera decidido seguir una carrera universitaria, mas eso no tenía porqué saberlo ella ni nadie.

Luego de su abrupta declaración dos años atrás, Brick no volvió a intentar besarla ni de volver a vociferar sus sentimientos. Sabía que Blossom sentía algo por él, aunque era algo minúsculo sabía que estaba allí, lo sintió aquella vez que la besó. Así que siendo el listo estratega que era, cambió su enfoque y tras varios intentos de acercarse a ella e interminables demostraciones de que sus intenciones eran verdaderas, y no una cruel broma como ella en un principio creyó, su relación con la chica líder había mejorado notablemente. Ahora eran compañeros de lectura, confidentes e incluso compañeros de vuelo.

Y aunque no la tenía de la manera en que la quería y aunque Blossom nunca diera indicios de estar interesada en una relación con él, con tal de estar cerca suyo, Brick se conformaría... después de todo eran mejores amigos.

O al menos eso creía.

La vio colarse por su ventana, con el maquillaje corrido y visiblemente molesta. Se suponía que hoy era _su_ fiesta de cumpleaños y lo festejaría con sus hermanas y amigos.

¿Entonces que hacía ella ahí?

Tras un descargue emocional y una palabrota o dos _-algo rarísimo en la Powerpuff de pelo naranja-_ lo tomó del rostro y lo besó.

Aquella noche Blossom le entregó su virginidad.

.

.

.

Si había accedido a no hacer pública su relación, fue porque Blossom se lo había pedido, pero ya tenían 22 y se suponía que estaban bastante creciditos como para tener una relación a escondidas, por más villano o heroína que fueran.

Realmente odiaba no poder ser presentado como su novio, en especial cuando algún idiota le echaba una mirada lasciva y cargada de malas intenciones.

Si su relación se hiciera pública, la mitad de la población masculina de Townsville dejaría de perder su tiempo tratando de conquistarla y dejarían de poner a prueba su corta paciencia. También podrían volar de la mano, dar paseos alrededor de la ciudad, e incluso darse besos sin temor a ser descubiertos.

Pero Blossom no creía conveniente contarle al mundo que salía con un RowdyRuff. Aunque esas nunca fueran sus exactas palabras, Brick sabía que lo que más atemorizaba a la mujer que amaba era ver a su padre y a los ciudadanos decepcionados de ella al quebrar aquella imagen de niña perfecta que había cuidado desde que fue creada.

Aguantó aquella situación por bastante tiempo, mas su paciencia había llegado al límite.

En una ocasión cansado de las escondidas y fingir no ser más que un conocido, la encaró. Le dio a elegir entre él y su preciada ciudad. El Ruff sabía que había sido un movimiento bajo, pero ya no podía continuar con aquella farsa, necesitaba saber que era lo más importante para ella; su Status de Heroína o él.

Con la voz quebrada y lágrimas en los ojos, Blossom escogió la primera opción.

.

.

.

Algunas veces, Butch y Boomer lo visitaban y salían de jerga, mas durante la mayoría del año que vivió en Megaville la rutina se apoderó de él. Dormía en apartamento, trabajaba y luego volvía a dormir. No la pasaba mal, su alojamiento era bueno, su trabajo en la firma también, la ciudad era bonita e incluso la gente era amble con él, no tenía nada que envidiar a Townsville y aunque algunas veces se sentía tentado a volver su lastimado orgullo se lo impedía.

Temía que si la volvía a ver, toda su resolución se iría a la mierda y le rogaría que volviera a su lado.

Sus hermanos comprendían su situación ya que ambos luego de unas cervezas confesaron estar pasándola igual de mal que él lo había hecho cuando estaba con la chica líder. Como Brick, los RowdyRuff menores se había enamorado de sus respectivas contrapartes y no podían hacer pública su relación. Nunca lo presionaron a volver a Townsville ni tampoco mencionaban el nombre de Blossom a menos que él preguntara. Mientras menos supiera de ella, mejor.

Una noche se sintió con ganas de explorar el cielo de Megaville y lo hizo. Voló en círculos dejando una estela de humo rojo tras suyo hasta que inconscientemente llegó hasta la frontera con Townsville. Brick se detuvo dubitativo, descendiendo lentamente hasta un cartel que marcaba la división entre ambas ciudades. Quedó petrificado cuando la notó allí, sentada encima del cartel mirándolo con una expresión de incredulidad que de seguro espejaba la suya.

Estuvo a punto de abrir su boca, confesarle cuanto la extrañaba y si fuera necesario rogarle que volviera junto a él cuando ella delicadamente le tapó la boca con una mano enguantada y entre lágrimas le dijo "Lo siento".

.

.

.

A los 26 Brick Jojo _no_ se había convertido en el villano más grande en la historia de Townsville y creía que la vida no podría ser mejor.

Muy a pesar de Mojo Jojo y Him, sus hermanos y él se habían vuelto villanos reformados, había sido nombrado socio oficial de uno de los Buffets de abogados más distinguidos de Townsville, el profesor Utonium y la ciudad habían aceptado -algo dubitativos al principio pero al fin y al cabo comprensivos- la relación que tenía con una de las heroínas de la ciudad; después de todo se había _casado_ con ella.

En fin, para el joven pelirrojo la vida no podía ser mejor.

Sin embargo, una vez más, su mujer le demostró lo contrario enseñándole el par de zapatos de bebé que sostenía en sus manos.

.

.

.

fin

.

.

.

 **Aclaraciones**

 **Maquiavelo:** Nicolás Maquiavelo fue un diplomático, funcionario público, filósofo político y escritor italiano. Fue asimismo una figura relevante del Renacimiento italiano.

 **El Príncipe:** es un tratado de teoría política escrito por Nicolás Maquiavelo en 1513, mientras este se encontraba encarcelado en San Casciano por la acusación de haber conspirado en contra de los Médici. El libro fue publicado en 1531 y dedicado a Lorenzo II de Médici, duque de Urbino, en respuesta a dicha acusación, a modo de regalo. Tiene ciertas inspiraciones en César Borgia. Se trata de la obra de mayor renombre de este autor, aquella por la cual se acuñaron el sustantivo _maquiavelismo_ y el adjetivo _maquiavélico_.

 **Hobbes:** Thomas Hobbesfue un filósofo inglés cuya obra _Leviatán_ (1651) influyó de manera importante en el desarrollo de la filosofía política occidental. Es el teórico por excelencia delabsolutismo político.

 **Bodino:** Jean Bodin fue un destacado intelectual francés que desarrolló sus ideas en los campos de la filosofía, el derecho, la ciencia política y la economía.

Debo confesar que siempre imaginé a Brick como un fan de estos escritores, en especial deMaquiavelo. Me parece que se sentiría identificado con el pensamiento de este escritor. Creo que él defendería la postura de "El fin justifica los medios"

. . .

Espero este fic haya sido de su agrado, si fue así, por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios, ansío comentarios! Los favoritos son agradables y los follow a un one-shot no tienen sentido.


End file.
